Countdown
by autofill
Summary: Another Jenny and Nate fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time in New York City, the trees were filled with snow and the pavements were blocked and like any Christmas tradition on Christmas Eve people were out getting their last minute presents for their aunties, uncles, cousins and long lost brothers.

"No offence on behalf of our long lost half brother but I still find no point shopping around in the freezing cold for him." Jenny moaned as she and Dan were looking around Macy's.

Dan looked at his sister and gave her a weak smile, he was thinking the same thing; he was cold and had a cold and really wasn't in the mood for shopping, especially for someone he hardly knew.

Jenny ran ahead of Dan and began looking through the sock section.

"Maybe he would like some socks?" Jenny paused "Because it's the cold season?"

Dan let out a little laugh "You know I don't want to be here either, but if I were given socks for Christmas I'd feel a little unloved... and used."

"It's better than a pet rock." Jenny said pouting and giving her brother a serious look.

"I've apologised numerous times Jenny, plus mum made me get it how was I supposed to know that they didn't move?" Dan tried to explain himself.

Jenny was walking backwards and scoffing at her brother "it was a rock, rocks don't move, they are not living creatures you were eight."

"Jenny watch out!" Dan called out.

But it was too late Jenny had walked into the person behind her and she was now lying on top of him apologising for not watching were she was going.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching were I was going, I was having a fight with my brother about pet rocks and socks." She blushed pushing herself off the ground and rubbing her jeans down.

"Hey don't worry about it." The male smiled.

Jenny noticed the familiar voice and looked up "Nate, why are you here?" she stopped and then carried on with her question thinking it was a little harsh to ask him why he was there  
"I mean why are you here on Christmas Eve?"

Dan looked on and then frowned carrying on to do the shopping on his own, once his sister was in ore of Nate Archibald no one could really snap her out of it.

Nate smiled "Not just the Humphrey's leave things to last minute, my mum decided to come down from the Hamptons so now I have to get a last minute present."

Jenny nodded "You weren't going to get her a present" she laughed and then pointed at his hands "and you got her briefs nice, I'm sure she's going to love them."

Nate laughed and looked down at his hands "these are for me... of course - but if you think she'll like them that much I might just have to get her a pair."

Jenny laughed and turned around to check on her brother who was no longer there.

"So I have to go because Dan's ran off somewhere, but it was nice seeing you have a great Christmas." Jenny smiled and turned around.

"You too." Nate smiled and turned to carry on looking at the briefs.

Jenny had a grin on her mouth from ear to ear whilst looking for her brother, she was happy she had ran into Nate especially the day before Christmas it was for sure going to make the day even better.

"You know, people think you are crazy; especially when you have a huge smile with beaming eyes walking around a shopping place the day before Christmas." Dan said staring at his sister strangely.

Jenny wiped the smile away and let her eyes rest "I was not smiling."

Dan pushed his lips together and released them and let it go "Yeah, no you weren't, I must be going blind or something."

Jenny hit her brother on the arm and pulled him so he would follow "I say we buy him socks and a t-shirt and leave it at that, we don't know anything about him."

"Argh... you see we could get him a t-shirt but we don't know his favourite colour, type of t-shirt, band, slogan, TV show and whatever else they throw on to t-shirts these days." Dan said trying to complicate his sister, but this was fashion and Jenny Humphrey knew her fashion.

"We'll get him a plain one then and we'll keep the receipt so he can change the size and colour if he doesn't like it." Jenny smiled at her brother and began rummaging through the hangers.

They spent a few minutes looking through the t-shirts Jenny would pull a few out from time to time and hold them up towards her brother - since it was her father's son he had to have some kind of comparison to Dan and his size - and maybe his favourite colour.

"If we play it safe with a white or black we should be ok and if we get a size that fits you we might be alright for that as well and then he'll like us." Jenny said smiling picking up a t-shirt.

Her phone rang and then so did Dan's - it was a Gossip Girl blast as usual.

"What does she have on someone now" Dan sighed and flipped his phone open.

_**Merry Xmas Eve Upper East Siders,**_

_**Who knew shopping at Macy's could be so fun especially when Nate Archibald gets his hands on fresh meat Jenny Humphrey, seems these two had a little run in and along the way joked about Nate's briefs - we always knew you wanted him Little J... but the planned accidental run in was a little out dated. **_

_**Thanks ciara1992**_

_**Gossip girl xo xo **_

Dan closed his phone and looked up at his sister who looked moderately cool about the situation.

"You ok?"

Jenny looked up and smiled shaking her head "Yeah I'm fine, she doesn't even know half the story and neither does Ciara she just took the photo and walked away."

Dan smiled and knew his sister was upset from the blast.

"So we were going to go with the white in your size." Jenny smiled picking up the t-shirt and grabbing the socks from Dan and walking towards the counter.

Jenny turned around and looked around Macey's seeing if he was still there and embarrassed... but he wasn't.

"That'll be forty eight dollars thanks." The clerk said looking at Jenny and Dan.

Dan gulped and turned to Jenny "forty eight dollars for socks and a t-shirt, this guy better be the nicest person I've ever met."

Jenny laughed and looked at Dan "Dan its Christmas forty eight dollars is nothing."

"But I only spent five on you."

Jenny turned to her brother and gave him a nudge "Well return it because I spent lots on you and that's totally unfair."

Dan laughed and smiled "I was joking."

_**Morning Friends and Happy Christmas, **_

_**Are sources were told that a certain Lily Van Der Woodsen Bass Humphrey was throwing a Christmas dinner and even the Archibald's were invited - watch out Nathaniel. **_

_**Gossip girl xo xo **_

Jenny was hoping the text was from Eric who was only the other room wishing her a Merry Christmas but instead it was a conniving bitch!

Jenny grabbed her robe and through it around her body warming her up, she walked out her room and into the living room where everyone was sat round the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas Jenny" Serena and Eric smiled.

"Merry Christmas" Dan said giving his sister a hug.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" Rufus said looking at his daughter and smiling.

"Merry Christmas Jenny." Lily said giving her a hug.

Jenny smiled at them all and sat down next to Eric - luckily no one had opened their presents and Jenny knew they wouldn't without her.

The Humphrey family had a few traditions on Christmas day; they'd get up Rufus would cook the waffles and then bring them down to Dan and Jenny who were sat underneath the Christmas tree buzzing to open their Christmas presents. Whilst the Van Der Woodsens didn't have traditions they woke when they wanted to and opened their presents when they felt like it, of course when the Humphreys experienced their first Upper East Christmas there was great disappointment and Dan felt like he had to create a Brooklyn Christmas and since that Christmas day the Humphrey Van Der Woodsen apartment has had a traditional Christmas.

"So this is our first Brooklyn slash Upper East Christmas, I'm excited." Serena squealed and smiled.

They went around opening their presents of course they were all very expensive and well worth the wait and even Rufus knew what to get Jenny... although she guessed that he asked for help from Eric, Serena and Lily.

After opening their presents they pigged out on the waffles Rufus had made, they had a large variety of toppings chocolate, caramel, strawberries, jam, honey, sparkles, bananas and yoghurt.

"Thanks for the waffles Rufus." Eric said getting up from the table and cleaning down his plate.

Dan followed behind him and watched through the kitchen "I have to say this has been a great traditional Brooklyn slash Upper East Christmas so far."

Serena smirked "Just wait to the dinner tonight something strange is bound to happen" Serena bumped into Dan and began licking the spoon and leaning back "we're the Van Der Woodsens something always bad happens."

Lily sighed and looked up at Serena "Now, no it doesn't - tonight is going to be great and we all know it, we have the day to celebrate together."

"Hey Lily I didn't know that we were having this whole dinner celebration thing tonight, It's just I normally know these things." Jenny said questioning her.

Lily looked to Jenny and smiled "I know but it was such a last minute thing even I and Rufus didn't know til two days ago and I really didn't want to stress you kids - with your half brother coming I didn't want to make things awkward and strange."

Jenny nodded; great this was making things awkward and strange ever since last night she's been embarrassed to come into contact with Nate and now he was going to be here for dinner most likely sitting across from her.

"That's ok" Jenny said replying and smiling "I think I'm going to go put my new clothes, jewellery and make-up away - thanks again."

Jenny stood up and moved away from the table - those few steps to her room were long and breathless things running through her mind 'gossip girl had embarrassed me, Nate is coming round, Nate is coming round and Nate is coming round!'

Eric walked into Jenny's room and caught her sitting on the bed looking at her new dress.

"You ok, I read the message this morning?"

Jenny looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's Christmas day you'd think that maybe she'd give it a rest... but instead she has to post something and it has to be about me and Nate, now what's he going to think when he comes round" Jenny sighed and looked at her mirror "he probably thinks that I started this and that I'm liking it."

Eric laughed and looked at her "Nate isn't pathetic and I think he'd know that you wanted nothing to do with this as a Humphrey Christmas is about tradition and none of it involves drama."

Jenny's eyes widened and then she shook her head and groaned "Whatever I'm just ready for tonight to start."

"You wearing that dress?" Eric asked pointing down at the dress she was holding.

Jenny shook her head "Yeah, I was going to."

6:30 was the time everyone was arriving and they would eat at 7:30 and talk til 8:30 and after 8:30 it was all up to the guests to decide although some had planned to go on a walk through Central Park and look at the decorations.

"Jenny you nearly ready?" Eric said running passed her room not being able to look in her room as he was rushing around.

There was a silent pause and then Jenny's voice "Yes two seconds and I'll be out."

Lily was in the kitchen looking around making sure things were perfect; this was her first Humphrey slash Van Der Woodsen, Brooklyn Upper East dinner and she wanted things to go like they had been happening for years.

"Ok, I'm ready what do I need to do?" Jenny said appearing round the corner smiling.

Lily popped her champagne down and walked over to her "Wow, you look fantastic, I was worried about the dress size which is unusual but it fits perfect."

Jenny grinned and thanked Lily before walking around into the living room and watching Serena talk to Blair who had arrived early.

"Sorry I didn't know I was interrupting." She turned around.

Serena looked at Blair and shook her head; she knew what she was going to say.

"It's ok, you weren't." Serena smiled and tapped the spot next to her.

Blair shivered and groaned "If she's here I'm going to go find Dan" she paused and fluttered her eyes shaking her head "yuck... did I just say that, I must be desperate."

Dan was sat in the room that he had stayed in last night since he still decided to keep some part of his life normal and live in Brooklyn.

"Hey Dan." Eric smiled and walked in "You don't want to be out there either?"

Dan shook his head and laughed "I'm kind of confused on what's actually going on - they seem to change their minds every two to three seconds."

Eric nodded "I'll tell you, ever since the whole thing between Jenny and Chuck, Blair hasn't spoken to him or her and getting her here tonight was a huge, huge effort, Serena has forgiven Jenny for trying to split her and Nate up but now realises that it was a good thing because she likes to be single, Nate well Nate is Nate and he doesn't really care he has Chuck's black book that practically repairs all problems and Chuck is trying anything in his powers to get Blair back and Serena barely talks to Nate anymore since she broke his heart by kissing you and even though it didn't really mean that much to her it meant a lot to you... but you won't admit it."

Dan pouted and nodded "What, no it didn't it was just a ten minute kiss that flew by and made me realise that Serena was supposed to be my first love but now I have to move forward."

"And Vanessa?" Eric asked.

Dan shrugged "I don't know she's away in Haiti... and she wants a break."

The elevator door opened and out walked a tall handsome dark haired, brown eyed, olive skin boy.

"It's him" Serena whispered to Jenny "It's Scott."

Jenny stood up and moved to the kitchen and waited for him to appear; the room was dead silence and everyone had their eyes peered on this one hallway looking at the male walking towards them.

"He must be the long lost son." Blair smirked.

Jenny rolled her eyes 'state the obvious' she thought to herself before looking back astonished.

"Hi I'm Scott." He held out his hand to shake Rufus's hand, but Rufus had other ideas 'this was his son there were no handshakes just hugs.'

"It's nice to finally meet you, there are some presents underneath the Christmas tree." Rufus said smiling.

"Thanks" Scott smiled and turned his face to the two blondes across from him.

Jenny and Serena walked over to him slowly and introduced themselves "Hi I'm Jenny" "And I'm Serena."

"Hi" He replied shyly shaking their hands.

Dan walked out the room with Eric and noticed the figure shaking their hands and saw the smiled on his dads face.

"That must be Scott." Dan whispered and walked over to him so he could finally meet this figure that he had spent so much money on.

"My names Dan" Dan held out his hand and waited for Scott to react and shake.

Eric watched on and smiled 'guess it's my turn. "And I'm Eric."

"You have Christmas presents under the Christmas tree so you can open them whenever you want, no rush." Eric said smiling and shaking poor Scott's hand off.

Lily smiled and watched on before walking up to her son and giving him a huge hug, she then pulled away so she could give him the low down on what was happening that night.

"There are going to be a few other people here Chuck, Nate and his mother and then there is Blair" Lily pointed "and her mother attending Eleanor."

Scott smiled and looked around, he was still shocked. He had heard that his parent's had some cash but he didn't realise that they were this rich and had such good lucking kids.

The elevator door opened again and everyone turned their heads to see if anyone more important had arrived... but sadly it was only Chuck, Nate and his mother.

Chuck gave them all a sharp look and then turned his gaze to the new kid.

"You must be the love child... Stan, was it?" Chuck said with a dirty look.

Blair rolled her eyes and coughed "His name is Scott, Chuck get it right."

Chuck looked at her and smirked "Sure."

Nate smiled and walked up to Scott "Hi I'm Nate and this is my mother Anne."

Scott shook Nate's hand and then smiled at his mum "Nice to meet you both."

Jenny looked across the room and caught the eye of Nate who just gave her a small nod and then turned around the corner and into the main room so he could talk to Dan, they had become friends over the past few months ever since the whole Serena kiss; it meant nothing incident.

Jenny groaned and walked over to Eric laying her head down "He hates me, I knew he would think that I set this up with Gossip Girl, he thinks I'm the devil child because of what happened between Chuck and I."

Eric laughed "devil child? Nice Jenny I'm sure he's embarrassed by the incident; he's friends with Dan and doesn't want things to become awkward again... and for the whole Chuck thing I'm sure he just wishes he was in Chuck's position that night."

Jenny slapped Eric on the shoulder and frowned "You know that's not true."

Eric shrugged "Anything is possible these days."

Jenny took into thought what he had just said, was the reason Nate avoided her or just gave her the nod because he was jealous that Chuck had swiped her V card?

Jenny ran after Eric and joined him in there social gathering.

"Where is my mother, she's never early always late... it's like she thinks she's the queen or something." Blair scoffed into Serena's ear.

Scott was sat next to Dan opening the presents, Jenny noticed that they were getting on quite well and she was sure that Dan didn't care about the money he had lost out on the previous night... he was worth it.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her.

Jenny turned around and saw Nate; she brushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled "Hey."

"You look nice tonight, but I better keep my distance you know... in case someone is undercover." Nate whispered.

Jenny gave him a confused look and laughed "Undercover? You had me lost at 'keep my distance'."

"The posts on Gossip Girl about us, I think your brother saw it and now he's onto me." Nate laughed.

Jenny shook her head "Don't worry he knows there is nothing going on, he was with me last night when the first one went out and he thinks it's all pretty ridiculous and I have to agree you know... she just wants to ruin Christmas, she's the Grinch."

"Maybe I should have bought her the movie for Christmas" Nate joked "So I'll see you around tonight."

"Sure" Jenny smiled and with that Nate turned his back to her and walked away towards Chuck who looked half high and wasted over near the kitchen counter.

"Yuck" Blair said angrily "Not only does she have to ruin Christmas with her presence, she has to try and bed the other rich, handsome guy I once loved."

"Blair don't judge, her and Nate are only friends." Serena explained.

Blair nodded her head and got wide eyed "Uh-huh just like her and Chuck slept together because no one loved them when clearly I showed him I loved him by helping him with his mother and hotel" Blair paused and thought about her wording "well then again no one does love Jenny Humphrey other than her father and that's because he has to."

Chuck drank his scotch and looked over at Nathaniel "Why must she tease me with her effortless beauty."

"Chuck let it go, when she wants you she'll come and get you, you got to wait." Nate said picking up his drink.

Chuck nodded his head "Yeah, it's just the beer goggles that make her look so good."

"DINNER IS READY SO IF YOU'D LIKE TO MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO THE DINNER TABLE, I'D BE VERY DELIGHTED." Lily shouted and watched everyone begin to move.

"You see I told you my mother wouldn't make it, she doesn't care about me enough to come to one lousy dinner on Christmas day." 

Jenny who was locked in the toilet was the last to join the table and her seating wasn't the best.

'Great I'm stuck between Nate and Chuck'.

She let a smile grace her face and then made her way to the table.

"Sorry I was... busy."

Blair scoffed "What with one of the waiters... did you feel a little UN loved?"

Jenny shook her head and saw the glance that Nate and Lily were giving her.

"Where's your mum Blair?" Jenny shot back smiling her devilish smile.

Blair cleared her throat and bit her lip "She's going to be late her and Cyrus had to go see his family before they came.

"That's fine" Lily said smiling.

-

The first meal came out and everyone was talking to each other, other than Chuck and Blair, Nate and Serena.

"So Jenny how was your trip to see your mother?" Chuck asked smirking.

Jenny looked at him in disgust and looked away.

"Well if you're not going to talk to me, I at least would like it if you returned the sheets from my bed that you stole."

Jenny dropped her knife and fork and turned to him "Don't talk to me like that Chuck, I'm not the type of girl that falls for your dangerous and flirty ways" she stopped and glanced at them "it's getting a little old don't you think?"

Chuck shook his head and laughed "That's not what you said a few months back."

Jenny pushed her chair back "May I be excused? It's a little hot in here and I need to go and get some fresh air."

Lily nodded her head "Sure, don't be long your meal will go cold."

"I'll follow her." Nate said standing up and chasing her to the elevator, he was late and the elevator had already begun to decline.

-

Hope you guys liked the first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**What a Christmas Party – Chapter 2 **

She walked out the building and caught the first taxi that appeared through the haze on the streets.

"Central Park please" She called out whilst making herself comfortable.

Nate ran out the building and peered through the streets; he couldn't see the tall blonde anywhere.

'Where could she be' he thought to himself.

He paced around for a few minutes walking to the end of the street and then back to his beginning spot; where would she go?

'The loft, no she wouldn't go there. What about a Brooklyn cafe? Nope. Central Park? Everyone goes to Central Park when their annoyed or upset, she'd definitely go there.'

Nate held his hand out, hoping it wasn't going to be hit by any oncoming traffic and waited til a taxi pulled over and allowed him into his cab.

"Central Park please" Nate smiled at him and then began looking out the window.

As the taxi pulled outside of Central Park, Nate handed over the money and began looking down the pathways – but there was no sign of her.

"The blonde girl?" The taxi driver called out.

Nate turned around and looked at him nodding "Yeah."

The taxi driver nodded his head and laughed "Destiny" Nate looked at him strangely "I just dropped her off a few minutes ago; she was heading towards the pond."

Nate smiled "Thanks, here's a tip" he threw a twenty dollar bill at him and began to walk through the crowd.

He walked towards the lake and noticed the blonde sitting on one of the olden styled chairs watching the snow fall from the sky and onto her tongue – she looked so serene, so young, so free and careless, but deep down she was empty.

Nate walked up to her slowly and sat down next to her.

"So..." he began and watched as her surprised eyes slid onto his face "you normally walk out of Christmas dinners?"

She shook her head softly "No, just this one."

He understood.

"What's on your mind? You look a little crazy from over there with your tongue stuck out looking up to the sky." Nate said letting a soft smile escape through her lips.

"I was counting, counting down how many snowflakes landed on my tongue" she noticed the glance from the side of Nate's eyes "... my dad said I use to do it when I was younger, so I wanted to remember."

Nate nodded "How many landed on your tongue?"

Jenny shrugged "I don't know, I couldn't feel them – I just wanted to sit here longer."

Nate laughed at her "I guess that seems ok. But why'd you get up and leave?"

Jenny didn't want to say anything, she didn't want Nate to be angry at her, he was the only one who didn't know about Jenny and Chuck... she didn't know why, he was Chuck's best friend and she thought he'd know but he didn't, and she liked it that way, he still spoke to her like she was a teenager... a normal kid.

"Chuck" Jenny said bluntly and then looked at Nate's eyes begin to blink.

"Chuck?" Nate questioned.

Jenny nodded "He said something which hit the spot and I got upset and over reacted and came here."

"Well he must hold something against you if he made you this upset." Nate said nudging Jenny and smiling into her deep blue eyes.

She nodded and took in Nate's white teeth and brilliant smile.

"He has something of mine, and I can't get it back." She whispered lightly and moved her eyes towards the icy water.

They sat in silence for a while, Nate would move every now and then and Jenny would shiver.

"I slept with him" Jenny whispered and let a little tear fall down the side of her cheek.

Nate nodded his head "I know." 

Jenny turned her body towards him and looked at him stunned "How, who told you?"

Nate looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Someone told me because they felt like an idiot and needed to lean on someone's shoulder."

"Chuck?" Jenny questioned.

"He asked me to act like I didn't know and to not tell people about how he felt like a fool for what he did to you." 

Jenny let out a little sigh and scoff "You're the only one that seems to never judge me."

"I get judged every single day of my life by various different people that hardly know me, and I strongly dislike them, so if I were to judge you I'd be a hypocrite and I don't like them either."

Jenny laughed "Well thanks, for understanding, not hating me and seeing me in a completely different light to other people."

Nate nodded "No worries." 

There it was again the silence that felt normal, there were movements but only because of cramps or agitations other than that they loved being silent together, they loved hearing each others breathes they just didn't like each other to know.

"What did you say to him?" Jenny asked "After he told you he slept with me?"

"I don't remember a lot of things were in my mind, was he lying, why would you sleep with him, where were you, what Blair was doing, if you were still alive, why you slept with him, what made you guys sleep together... numerous things but the only thing that came to my head was" Nate shrugged and looked at her "Why?"

She didn't know the answer "I don't know... but what I do know is that there should be such things as time machines that can go backwards – then I'd give you the answer."

Nate laughed "Let's go back." 

"Not yet, I really don't want to see him." Jenny said pushing her back against the seat.

Nate nodded "Don't let him nor Blair get you down, they are both insecure and decide to pit against other people and at the moment you're not the most like person between the two of them but soon it will fly over and you can ignore what has happened, you're supposed to look towards the future not the past... you have all these things that you can look forward to Jenny and if you're going to let them two set you back, then maybe that night did change you."

Jenny breathed in and let the air rush out from her lungs "Fine, but you're judging me."

Nate laughed and grabbed her and then pushed her forwards so she'd begin to walk.

"Well at least it wasn't Damien" Nate said looking at her and laughing.

"Shut up" Jenny said pushing him to the side and then walking faster.

-

They walked into the apartment and noticed everyone still sat around the dinner table nibbling at their food.

"We didn't think you were coming back" Dan said smiling at his sister.

Jenny smiled "Sorry guys for walking out, I needed to get some fresh air and think for a while."

Jenny walked round the table and sat next to Chuck who was still playing with the potato he had been playing with when she left.

"You should eat that, before it goes cold." Jenny said picking up her knife and fork and beginning to eat her food.

Chuck turned his head sideways so he could whisper without anyone knowing.

"Did he help you fulfil your needs?" Chuck snarled.

Jenny shook her head and glared at him "Stop being stuck in the past and move forward – there is a girl over there that loves you unconditionally and here you are playing with my head... grow up Chuck and realise that you're not in high school anymore."

Chuck moved back to his normal position and glared at Blair before eating the potato he had once played with.

Nate heard the conversation and was happy that Jenny had decided to move forward and realise that; yes she made a mistake but all mistakes can be fixed even if they take time to patch up.

Jenny watched as everyone ate their meals, laughing and talking to each other – it was like it was out a Christmas movie where the families show how much they deeply care for each other by laughing and playing around... she loved it.

"So how about we go for a walk after this meal?" Rufus asked everyone sat around the table.

He only got one response "I'll go with your dad." Jenny smiled.

"That's my little girl."

Jenny let out a wide smile and laughed at her dad who was now watching his wife eat and talk about her plans for next Christmas.

The night progressed and Jenny was walking around Central Park with her father, she felt like a little girl again... like she was four and still sticking her tongue out and catching the non-existent snowflakes.

Dan sat with Serena and Scott talking about their lives and what they needed to catch up on.

Nate was sat on one of the lounges looking out the window.

Chuck sat in his room looking up at the picture of him and his father after a day of school one year; he heard a knock at the door and slowly tilted his head to see who it was. She stood in a pair of high heels, her brown hair framed around her face and her eyes were staring at him trying to think peacefully.

"He would have enjoyed this." Blair spoke and took a few steps forward.

Chuck nodded his head and moved a little.

"Chuck its Christmas and I don't want every Christmas to be like this."

Chuck moved and sat up and looked at her confused.

"I try to keep contact with you, I send you flowers, cards, gifts, texts, letters, emails, calls begging for your forgiveness for months on end and now you decide that it's ok to talk to me because of a picture between me and my father." Chuck growled at her before having a smirk appear across his face.

Blair nodded "I know, but you broke my heart."

"Well you broke my heart to" Chuck looked at her and watched as she took a gulp and held back her tears "you can close the door on the way out thanks." 

Blair took one last look at the grieving boy lay on the bed and then closed the door behind her and joined his best friend staring out the window.

"So have you spoken to Chuck lately?" Blair said knowing the answer but still asking to create a conversation.

Nate turned and scoffed "He's my best friend, so yeah I have why?"

Blair shrugged "He's in the room over there sulking about how his father."

"Well... it's Christmas Blair he wants his dad here, who doesn't."

Blair knew Nate was right and she was being harsh on Chuck; but he had broke her heart and destroyed half of what she was.

The elevator door opened and Jenny appeared round the corner, Nate's eyes lit up and a smile arose in between his lips – Blair was making sure to watch closely on the way Nate reacted towards the presence of Jenny Humphrey.

"Oh My God" Blair slowly stammered the words "You want Jenny Humphrey."

Nate turned his body and shook his head "Blair stop, don't be ridiculous" he turned back around and looked at the tall blonde who was laughing with her half brother "she's Jenny Humphrey."

Blair shrugged "and your Nate Archibald a rich heiress and a womaniser if you want her, you'll get her."

Nate turned his head and blinked "I don't want her so I don't need to work my charm Blair."

Blair stood up and made one last remark before walking away and grabbing her best friend and leaving the building "Whatever you say Archibald."

Nate rolled his eyes and carried on watching the social blonde move across the room swiftly and elegant remaining her poise and smiling at the people who smiled at her.

She began to walk his way and he gently tightened his muscles and froze for words.

"What are you doing, sitting here by your lonesome?"

Nate let out a laugh "Well I was sat with Blair who was up to the usual antics of trying to find the dish out on Chuck without giving the emotion off that she actually has feelings for him."

"Did it work?" Jenny asked.

Nate scrunched his face up and shook his head "No, I kept silent."

Jenny laughed "Good."

Things went silent, this time the awkward silent – they knew and well Nate knew that maybe Blair was right, maybe Jenny Humphrey had taken him in ore.

"So..." he looked up "how was the walk with your dad?"

Jenny began to nod her head "It was good, we talked about things that have happened in the past few years and what's to come."

"Oh the good old talk, I used to get them all the time from my dad." Nate laughed.

"Well good thing he stopped... they're pretty boring after ten minutes." Jenny smiled and stood up.

Nate nodded his head – the reason his dad had stopped giving him those talks was because he had to flee the country and when he did come back he tried to encourage Nate and his mother to run away with him.

"So I'm going to go over there and talk to the brother" Jenny began to walk away and stopped "but I think it's safe to say that Blair has left the building." 

Nate let out a laugh for the comment she had just created and got up and walk towards the room the brunette had pointed to earlier.

"Chuck you in here?" Nate called out

Chuck groaned and Nate walked in taking it as a yes.

"Blair left about fifteen minutes ago, so it's safe for you to come out now."

Chuck sat up and glared at Nate.

"Nathaniel, you think I'm sat in here because of some pathetic socialite? I'm here because I can't stand being out there with everyone else who thinks everything is ok – my father isn't here, your dad isn't here, Blair's mum decided to not come and Serena's dad is a no show once again... why can't you people learn to grieve and celebrate other days? It makes me sick."

Nate throwned and looked at his best friend "What's wrong?"

Chuck shook his head and clenched his fists "Leave now."

Nate closed the door and walked to the elevator getting ready to leave.

Jenny noticed and ran after him "Nate!" she ran up to the elevator and paused "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry Chucks angry and started to make me think about a few things so I think I'm going to go catch some air and then go to bed, thanks for talking to me tonight."

Jenny smiled at him "No worries, thanks for chasing after me."

"Night" Nate stepped into the elevator.

"Night" Jenny whispered and walked back into the party.

Scott walked up to Jenny and smiled "So is he your boyfriend?"

Jenny laughed "Nate Archibald" she scoffed again "no, no chance."


End file.
